degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
List Of Degrassi Actors By Birth Year
Ever wondered if you share a birthday with the Degrassi cast? Well now you can know. Here is the complete list of Degrassi cast members by birth year. Some might surprise you a bit. Just because their character is older doesn't mean the actor is! Don't put in fake birthdays. Some I only know year, not day) 1959 June 20 - Dan Woods (Dan Raditch) 1967 April 28 - Kevin Jubinville (The Shep) September 21 - Michael Kinney (Mr. Armstrong) 1969 January 1 - Melissa DiMarco (Daphne Hatzilakos) April 5 - Von Flores (Mr. Santos) 1970 July 31 - Amanda Stepto (Spike Nelson) 1971 July 23 - Stacie Mistysyn (Caitlin Ryan) December 22 - Pat Mastroianni (Joey Jeremiah) 1972 April 21 - Stefan Brogren (Snake Simpson) 1979 June 30 - Christopher Jacot (Matt Oleander) 1980 October 13 - Steve Belford (Jesse Stefanovic) 1982 December 22 - Loretta Yu (Vickie) 1984 January 8 - Hayley Andoff (Gwyneth) March 7 - Mike Lobel (Jay Hogart) April 2 - Shawn Roberts (Dean) November 13 - Cory Lee (Ms. Oh) 1985 February 23 - Ephraim Ellis (Rick Murray) March 1 - John Bregar (Dylan Michalchuk) August 15 - Andrea Lewis (Hazel Aden) October 14 - Daniel Clark (Sean Cameron) 1986 February 7 - Deanna Casaluce (Alex Nunez) May 31 - Melissa McIntyre (Ashley Kerwin) June 4 - Shane Kippel (Spinner Mason) June 9 - Adamo Ruggiero (Marco Del Rossi) July 27 - Nathan Stephenson (Griffin) August 29 - Lauren Collins (Paige Michalchuk) October 24 - Aubrey Graham (Jimmy Brooks) December 18 - Marc Minardi (Lucas Valieri) 1987 January 16 - Jake Epstein (Craig Manning) July 26 - Miriam McDonald (Emma Nelson) August 25 - Stacey Farber (Ellie Nash) September 2 - Mazin Elsadig (Damien Hayes) September 16 - Christina Schmidt (Terri McGreggor) 1988 January 17 - Jonathan Keltz (Nathan) May 18 - Ryan Cooley (JT Yorke) July 6 - Sarah Barrable-Tishauer (Liberty Van Zandt) August 8 - Jake Goldsbie (Toby Isaacs) October ??- Natty Zavitz (Bruce The Moose) 1989 January 9 - Nina Dobrev (Mia Jones) January 25 - Marc Donato (Derek Haig) May 24 - Argiris Karras (Riley Stavros) June 6 - Paula Brancati (Jane Vaughn) July 7 - Jamie Johnston (Peter Stone) July 27 - Charlotte Arnold (Holly J. Sinclair) September 1 - Katie Lai (Kendra Mason) October 24 - Shenae Grimes (Darcy Edwards) November 7 - Ishan Davé (Linus) November 12 - Raymond Ablack (Sav Bandari) December 2 - Cassie Steele (Manny Santos) Jordan Hudyma (Blue Chessex) 1990 May 30 - Scott Paterson (Johnny DiMarco) July 29 - Munro Chambers (Eli Goldsworthy) October 19 - Samantha Munro (Anya MacPherson) October 23 - Dalmar Abuzeid (Danny Van Zandt) 1991 August 5 - Kyra Azzopardi (Trish) Alicia Josipovic (Bianca De Sousa) Landon Liboiron (Declan Coyne) 1992 February 17 - Judy Jiao (Leia Chang) February 18 - Melinda Shankar (Alli Bhandari) May 14 - A.J. Saudin (Connor) May 25 - Daniel Kelly (Owen Milligan) June 4 - Annie Clark (Fiona Coyne) June 11 - Scott Beaudin (Ethan) James Edward Campbell (Mark Fitzgerald) Spencer Van Wyck (Wesley Betenkamp) 1993 October 4 - Sam Earle (KC Guthrie) December 8 - Jessica Tyler (Jenna Middleton) 1994 March 5 - Aislinn Paul (Clare Edwards) November 10 - Luke Bilyk (Drew Torres) 1995 February 8 - Jordan Todosey (Adam Torres) July 3 - Alex Steele (Angela Jeremiah) Birthdate Currently Unknown Maria Vacratsis - Shelia LinLyn Lue - Mrs. Kwan Nigel Hamer - Jeff Isaacs Jennifer Podemski - Ms. Chantel Sauvé August 13, ???? - Tom Melissis - Mr Perino Doug Morency - Mr. Bince Maria Ricossa - Kate Kerwin Marie Cruz - Mrs. Santos Tony Sciara - Mr. Del Rossi Ruth Marshall - Mrs. Edwards Elisa Moolecherry - Sydney Paula Boudreau - Ms. Dawes Mony Yassir - Nadia Larissa Vouloukos - Isabella Jones Jahmil French - Dave Turner Daniel Morrison - Chris Sharpe Kristen Holden-Ried - Tracker Cameron Jajube Mandiela - Chantay Black Dwain Murphy - Eric Terra Vnesa - Trina Bailey Corneal - Amy Damon Runyan - Coach Carson Evan Williams - Kelly Ashoona Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi High Category:All Seasons Category:Ages Category:Actors